Amnésie amoureuse
by Yami et Nicolina
Summary: Venez lire, c'est notre première fic ensemble...


**Amnésie amoureuse**

Auteurs: Yami et Nicolina

Couple: A vous de le découvrir. ^^

Avertissement: One-shot, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, POV de Duo, Lime, angst.

Disclamers: Y sont pas à nous. ^^

Genre: Romance et Dramatique.

Petit mot: Coucou tout le monde. Yami et moi avons décidé de faire une fic ensemble. Nous espérons que vous l'aimerez.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^_______________^

Je ne sais pas où je suis, je marche sans savoir où je vais. Je longe les rues sans but, ne faisant que très peu attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je regarde mes mains mais je ne les reconnais pas. A qui appartiennent-elles? J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaitre. D'ailleurs comment pourrais-je me reconnaitre? Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne peux même pas dire comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ais-je eu un accident ou autre chose? Je ne le sais pas.

Quelle est ma vie? Comment je m'appelle? A quoi je ressemble? Je ne le sais plus. Comment ais-je pu oublier qui j'étais? Je marche toujours et arrive dans un parc. Peut-être ais-je déjà été dans ce parc? Je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Mais après tout pourquoi je m'en souviendrais? Je ne sais même pas la plus simple chose concernant ma vie, c'est à dire mon nom.

Avais-je des amis? Une maison? Une petite amie? Je n'en sais rien. Je m'assois sur une des balancoire situé au centre du parc. Je me balance, mettant ma tête contre une des cordes, mon bras gauche pendant du même côté et mon bras droit tenant fermement l'autre corde. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Je ne sais même pas où j'habite. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir que je passe la nuit dehors.

La nuit tombe très rapidement et il fait beaucoup plus frais. En quelle saison est-on? Je me le demande. Peut-être en automne, d'après les feuilles qui tombent des arbres. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusque là. Le soleil se couche face à moi, laissant ses rayons de lumières passer dans les ténêbres. Bientôt le ciel se trouvera noir, noir comme ma mémoire. Ma mémoire vide.

Je me lève et quitte le parc. J'essaye de me rappeler quelque chose mais c le trou noir le plus total. Mes pas me dirige vers un pont où je décide de m'y arreter pour essayer d'avoir un peu de chaleur. J'avance contre la rembarde du pont et m'y acoude. Je regarde le fleuve s'écoulant au-dessous de moi. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire? Il faudrait que j'essais de savoir où je peux aller. Je n'ai même pas d'argent sur moi. Impossible de me loger sans ça.

Je regarde encore un peu et m'éloigne finalement du pont. Je pourrais toujours aller voir la police mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Après tout, je ne connais rien de ma vie. Qui sait? Je pourrais être un dangereux criminel évadé ou un truc du genre.

Cela fait des heures que j'ère dans cette ville, il n'y a pas grand monde. C'est normal, il fait de plus en plus froid et je commence à être fatiguer et à bout de force. Soudain je m'écroule près d'une ruelle. Je remonte mes jambes sur mon torse, les enserre de mes bras et commence à pleurer doucement.

Je me laisse aller à mes larmes pendant un long moment. Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps, je suis resté dans cette ruelle. Mais ça m'est égal. Mes larmes commencent à se tarir. Je me relève et continue mon chemin. Je me demande vraiment où je suis. Je m'engage dans une rue. L'agitation y est présente. Mais comment ais-je bien pu arriver ici? J'avance doucement et regarde autour de moi. Je me sens dévisagé et ça me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne crois pas que se promener ici, soit une bonne idée. J'avance m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la rue.

Je commence sérieusement à avoir peur. Je sais que je suis suivi, je le sens. Je sens le danger partout autour de moi. Je m'engage dans une ruelle sombre quand je m'aperçois qu'elle est sans issues. Je me retourne et m'apprête à en sortir quand je me retrouve nez à nez avec trois hommes.

-Salut toi, c'est la première fois qu'on te voit! Dit l'un des hommes.

-Je. . .je ne suis jamais venu. Excusez-moi, je suis pressé.

-Mais non, reste avec nous. On va bien s'amuser. Dit le plus grand avec un sourire carnassier

Je me recule mais ils avancent vers moi. Je commence à paniquer. Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour m'en sortir?

-N'ai pas peur, on e te fera pas de mal. Tu n'aurai que du plaisir avec nous petit. 

-Non, je. . .je suis désolé mais ça ne m'interresse pas.

Mais ils ne m'écoutent pas et l'un d'eux m'attrape et me plaque contre le mur. Les deux autres arrivent derrière lui et me tiennent les bras pour que je sois totallement prisonnier. L'homme en face de moi avance son visage près du mien. Il ne va pas? J'essais de me debattre mais c'est peine perdu. Ses deux amis me tiennent bien trop fermement.

Je suis désepérée, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Ils sont répugnants. Mais pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter tout ce qu'il m'arrive?

-Ne sois pas si crispé, tu vas voir, tu vas aimer, me dit mon agresseur le sourire aux lèvres.

Je tremble. Il approche un peu plus son visage et dépose sauvagement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il essait d'avoir acces à ma bouche mai je ne le laisse pas. Je ne le laisserai pas insinuer sa langue dans ma bouche. Il es vraiment degoutant. Mais apparement lui ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et pour avoir ce qu'il désire, il m'assenne un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier. Ainsi fait, il faufile sa langue dans ma bouche. Pendant ce temps, je vois les deux autres sourires.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de l'approfondir qu'ils sont tous les trois projetés en arrière. Ils se relèvent, prêt à se battre mais dès qu'il voit celui qui les a interrompu, ils abandonnent. Le plus grand me jette un regard et dit: 

-Voilà encore ce pot de colle qui nous empeche de nous amuser..

-Vous savez très bien que vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi, dit l'inconnu.

-On se reverra! Dit mon agresseur cette fois à mon attention.

Ils partent en me laissant avec ce nouvel inconnu. Que va t'il se passer avec lui? Il est peut-être encore plus dangereux que les trois autres. Apparemment, ils en ont eu peur. Je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. L'inconnu s'avance vers moi. Je suis pris au piège car je suis coincé par le mur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire? Il avance un peu plus vers moi et je peux enfin voir son visage. Il a une mèche qui lui cache la moitié du visage et je trouve son regard envoûtant mais mieux vaut me méfier.

-Duo????? Duo c'est bien toi?

Je regarde l'homme devant moi. Il semble surpris et semble me connaître? Est-ce qu'il sait qui je suis?

-C'est. . .c'est comme ça que je m'appelle? Demandais-je incertain.

-Oui, tu ne me reconnais pas?

Je le regarde un peu plus mais aucune iamge de lui dans mon esprit ne vient. Alors il me connaît? Mais alors moi aussi mais je ne me souviens pas.

-Non, je. . .je ne me souviens plus de qui je suis. On se connaît vraiment?

Il acquiesce et je me sens d'un coup soulagé. Alors j'ai une existence? Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui me connaît? Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir qui je suis. Il me propose qu'on aille chez lui et j'accepte immédiatement. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. En une demi-heure nous sommes chez lui. Sa maison est simple et on s'y sent bien.

-Tu dois être fatigué? Tu peux prendre mon lit.

-Je. . .

-Ne refuse pas. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.

-Merci. Mais au fait, je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-C'est vrai, je m'appelle Trowa Barton.

Trowa? Ca ne me dit rien. J'espère que ça me reviendra. J'hésite à lui demander qui je suis. Je me sens mal à l'aise de devoir lui demander ça.

-Et. . .

-Oui? Vas-y?

-Comment je m'appelle?

Il me sourit et d'un coup, je me sens plus soulagé.

-Tu t'appelle Duo Maxwell.

-Merci, dis-je un peu gêné.

-De rien, tu n'as pas à être gêné de me le demander. On est ami.

Je souris. Je le crois.

-Allez, tu ferais mieux, d'aller dormir, reprend t-il.

Il m'indique la porte de sa chambre et me donne des vêtements un peu trop grand pour moi. Je me glisse dans les draps. Je me sens bien dans ses vêtements, on dirait que le faite qu'ils soient grands me donnent une sorte de protection. En peu de temps, je m'endors bien au chaud.

********

Je me réveille, plus détendu que jamais. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Je me lève et sors de la chambre. J'entre dans la cuisine et remarque que Trowa prépare la petit-déjeuner. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il se retourne et fait un petit sourire quand il me voit.

-Assieds-toi, me dit-il.

Je m'éxecute et m'assois sur la chaise la plus proche. Je regarde Trowa qui s'afferent à son travail, puis quelques minutes plus tard vient s'assoeir à son tour en déposant à manger. Il y a des crèpes, des gaufres. Il me tend une tasse de chocolat chaud.

-C'est ce que tu prends d'habitude, me dit-il comme pour répondre à ma question muette.

-Ah oui? Merci.

-Tu n'as pas à le faire.

-Si, en plus je ne t'ai même pas remercier pour m'avoir sauver de ces types.

-Je n'allais pas les laisser te faire du mal, même si je ne savais pas qui tu étais sur le moment.

Je bois une gorgée de mon chocolat. J'ai tellement de question en tête que je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Je me mors les lèvres.

-Vas-y, tu peux me poser les questions que tu veux, me dit-il.

-Heu. . .d'accord. Je. . .heum. . .Depuis quand on se connaît?

-Cela fait environ six ans.

-Six ans????

-Hum!

-Et on s'est recontré comment?

-Pendant la guerre. Nous étions pilotes de Gundam. En fait, nous étions cinq.

-Je ne me souviens même pas qu'il y ai eu une guerre et je ne sais même pas ce que sont des gundams. Mais tu as dit que nous étions cinq? On est ami avec eux?

-Oui.

-Co. . .comment ils s'appellent?

-Heero, Quatre et Wufei. Quand je leur ai dit que je t'avais retrouvé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient venir sur Terre.

-Comment ça ils vont venir sur Terre?

-Oui, ils habitent sur les colonies de l'espace.

-Hein???? Demandais-je avec étonnement. On peut vivre dans l'espace?

-Oui.

Je suis complètement abasourdi. J'ai même oublié ça? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Je finis mon chocolat et je prends congé de Trowa pour prendre une bonne douche. J'entre dans la salle de bains, me deshabille. Je me regarde dans la glace et découvre enfin mes traits.

C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque que j'ai les cheveux longs, châtains. Je me demande pourquoi je les ai laissé pousser. Je n'ai même jamais du les couper. Ca ne me va pa trop mal. Je regarde mes yeux. Amethyste. Je les trouve bizarre mais au moins, ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux des autres. Une image me vient. Les yeux de Trowa. Emeraude, ils sont si beaux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les contempler quand je parlais avec lui tout à l'heure.

Je prends ma douche et une fois fini, je sors de la salle de bains et rejoins Trowa qui s'est installé dans le salon. Il est assis sur un fauteuil et lit un livre. Je souris en le voyant. J'aime beaucoup cette vision de lui à cet instant. Il lève tout à coup son nez de son livre et me regarde. Il me fait un petit sourire.

-Ca te dirais de sortir un peu? Me demande t-il.

-Je. . .oui, si tu veux.

-Alors, allons-y.

Il se lève et me rejoint. Nous sortons de la maison. Je relève mes manches. J'ai du prendre les vêtements de Trowa parce que les miens étaient vraiment sales. Par contre, sa chemise et son pantalon sont trop long. J'ai du serrer la ceinture de pantalon à son maximum. Nous nous trouvons sur le pas de la porte et Trowa me regarde. Il me sourit. Je dirais que c'est un sourire moqueur. Sur le coup, je suis gêné.

-Te moque pas de moi. Tu es plus grand que moi.

-Désolé. Je crois qu'il est urgent de te trouver des vêtements.

-Oui, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas ce que tu porte mais bon . . .En tout cas je suis à l'aise dedans, y'a aucun doutes.

-Oui, c'est sur.

Nous avancons jusqu'à la voiture et montons à l'intérieur. Et c'est partit pour le centre commercial. Tout le trajet s'est passé dans le calme et nous voilà arrivé dans le lieu qui me donnera sûrement moins l'air d'un plouc quand j'en resortirais. J'adore vraiment les vêtements de Trowa mais ça lui va mieux à lui. Nous entrons dans un magasin de vêtements et deux heures plus tard, nous ressortons avec des paquets à la main. Pour ma part, je me suis habillé un peu plus convenablement. Tee-shirt sans manche et pantalon noir à ma taille.

-Duo, pourquoi n'avoir choisi que des vêtements noirs? Me demande Trowa.

Je hausse les épaules. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-J'aime bien le noir, répondis-je.

Il fronce les sourcils légèrement. J'ai dit une bêtise? Parce que j'en ai l'impression là.

-Quelque chose ne va pa?

-Non, non rien. Sortons.

Nous sortons du centre commercial et retournons à la voiture. Trowa met les vêtements achetés dans le coffre et nous nous apprêtons à monter dans la voiture quand quatres hommes nous acostent et l'un d'eux me prend par le Tee-shirt et me plaque contre la voiture. Trowa tente de s'interposer mais il est retenu par deux des hommes.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser partir alors que tu nous dois de l'argent Duo? Dit le dernier homme.

-Je. . .je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler.

-Mais si tu le sais. Tu as la mémoire courte Maxwell.

-Je vous assure que je ne sais pas.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Je commence à avoir un peu peur. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent. Je leur dois de l'argent mais pourquoi? C'est bien la question. Sans que je comprenne, je vois Trowa assener un bon coup dans le ventre à l'un des deux hommes qui le tient et emmancher une droite au second.

Ils se retrouvent à terre en moins de deux. Ouah! Il est vraiment doué. Il empoigne par le col celui qui me tient et le jette contre une autre voiture qui se trouvait à côté de la notre. Pauvre voiture, ça a du lui faire mal. Ensuite il prend celui qui avait commencé à me parler pour le plaquer contre notre voiture. Mais où est-ce qu'il a appris tout ça? Je regarde la scène qui se joue devant moi. C'est incroyable la facilité avec laquelle il s'est débarrassé de ces gars.

-Maintenant, dit Trowa, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe?

-Ton copain me doit de l'argent.

-Je peux en savoir la raison?

-Ca ne te regarde pas. S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit te le dire c'est lui.

L'homme tremble devant Trowa mais essai d'être le plus digne possible. Je n'interviens toujours pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir.

-Ne touche pas à Duo, sinon tu auras affaire à moi, compris? Dit Trowa calmement.

-Com. . .compris, mais dis à ton copain qu'il a intérêt à rembourser ses dettes.

Trowa lâche notre "agresseur" et celui-ci détale comme un lapin, suivit de ses acoyltes. Trowa toujours aussi calme s'avance vers moi.

-Trowa, je. . .

-Laisse, je comprends.

Dans une impulsion, je me laisse aller dans ces bras. J'aimerais tellement me souvenir. Je lui fais courir un danger alors que c'est la dernière chose que je veux. Si seulement, je me rappelais ce que j'ai fais. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Je me sens en sécurité. A contre-cœur, je me détache de cette étreinte et sans un mot, nous entrons dans la voiture et prenons le chemin du retour.

Peu de temps après, nous arrivons chez lui. Je me sens gêné. Il n'a pas réagi quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, il a juste mis ses bras autour de moi. Je me sens attiré par lui. Je le sens très protecteur envers moi mais c'est sûrement le fait que je sois amnésique qui le fasse faire ça.

L'après-midi se passa assez vite. Trowa me raconta un peu ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre. Il ne m'a pas vraiment dit tout sur les autres et comment nous nous étions rencontrés exactement. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'en souvienne tout seul au lieu de n'avoir que des bribes de souvenirs. Le seul problème, c'est que rien ne me revient. C'est le flou total. Impossible de savoir pourquoi je dois de l'argent à ses types et surtout la manière dont j'ai rencontré les autres pilotes de Gundam.

Je suis dans la chambre de Trowa. Ca m'embête d'utiliser encore sa chambre mais il a insisté pour que je la prenne. Il dort dans le salon. J'enfile un pyjama tous neuf et je m'apprête à me glisser dans les draps quand Trowa entre dans la chambre.

-Ca va? Me demande t-il.

-Oui, à part que j'en ai marre de ne pas me souvenir.

-Je sais ce que c'est. Je ne connais rien de ma vie avant mes sept ans et j'ai perdu la mémoire durant la guerre mais elle est revenue grace à vous.

-Oh!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, je t'aiderais. Je serais toujours là pour te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive.

Il s'approche de moi et me serre contre lui. Je me laisse aller à cette étreinte. Je me serre fort contre lui comme s'il allait partir, comme si ma vie en dépendait et qu'il était le seul lien que j'avais dans ce monde. Après un long moment, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre.

-Je. . .tu peux rester avec moi cette nuit? Demandais-je en rougissant.

-Je. . .je ne sais pas.

Je lui fais un regard de chien battu. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. J'aimerais tellement qu'il reste avec moi cette nuit.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire.

-Merci, dis-je avec un certain soulagement.

Nous nous installons dans le lit et instinctivement, je me sers contre lui. Je me sens tellement bien dans ces bras, j'aimerais y rester pour toujours, ne plus avoir à me prendre la tête avec mes souvenirs perdus.

-Bonne nuit, Trowa.

-Dors bien Duo.

Je m'endors rapidement bercé par Trowa.

********

Où est-ce que je suis? Je vois des personnes. Je ne comprends pas. Qui est-ce? Il y a cinq personnes et je reconnais Trowa mais qui sont les autres? Ce seraient les personnes dont il m'a parlé? C'est possible.

_-Duo tu viens?_

**-Quoi?**

_-Arrête de faire les bakas Duo. La mission ne se fera pas toute seule._

**-Mais qui êtes vous?**

_-Maxwell, par Nataku, tu pourrais arrêter de faire l'imbécile. Tu sais très bien que cette mission est capitale._

**-Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je ne comprends pas.**

Je m'approche de Trowa.

**-Trowa, qui est-ce?**

_-Je ne peux pas t'aider Duo, il faut que tu te souviennes tout seul._

**-Mais. . .**

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me sourit.

_-Tu y arriveras, je suis avec toi._

-**Oui, je. . .**

Tout devient flou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où je suis? Il y a des hommes qui me regardent. Je me sens mal. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les couleurs sont indistinctes. Je ris sans m'en rendre compte. Je me sens euphorique mais je ne sais pas du tout, d'où ça vient. On dirait que tout m'est égal.

_-Duo, tu es revenu?_

**-Hum. . .oui. T'as quelque chose pour moi?**

_-Peut-être bien. Tu as de l'argent?_

**-Je. . .S'il te plait, j'en ai un peu.**

_-Mais pas assez pour payer c'est ça?_

Je le plaque contre le mur. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais?

**-Allez, on va bien trouver un arrangement.**

-Du. . .Duo, je ne peux rien faire pour toi mais si tu veux en avoir, tu me demander au patron. Il t'en prêtera sûrement.

**-Où est-ce que je peux le trouver?**

-Vers le parc, dans. . .dans une allée. . .près de. . .de. . .

**-De? Dis-je le poussant un peu plus pour lui faire peur.**

_-Eagle street, c'est ça._

**-Tu vois que tu veux quand tu peux.**

Je souris sadiquement et le relâche. Shinigami est de sortit. Je repars plus loin. J'ai un peu de mal à marcher mais je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je veux c'est rencontrer ce "Patron". Il le faut, j'en ai besoin pour ma survie. Je ne veux plus y penser, ça me fait trop mal. 

Tout devient flou à nouveau. Je ne sais pas où je me trouve mais c'est sombre. Est-ce un rêve? Ou non? Je ne comprends plus où j'en suis. Ca me paraît tellement réels ce qui se passe. Où est Trowa, j'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin qu'il m'entoure de ses bras et qu'il me protège.

Je me trouve dans une ruelle. Je n'arrive pas à me situer. Je vois le parc au loin donc je dois être dans la rue que ma indiqué le dealer. Je m'avance, je me sens mal. Je suis en manque je le sens. Je vois un homme au loin, je m'approche de lui et je lui demande s'il peut m'aider.

**-Tu peux me dire où je peux trouver le "Patron".**

-Qui le demande?

**-Ca ne te regarde pas. Contente-toi de me répondre.**

Je frappe l'homme en face de moi. Il ne sait donc pas qu'il ne faut pas me mettre en colère? Il tombe à terre et me regarde avec terreur. Je souris toujours. Je m'agenouille près de lui et répète ma question.

**-Où puis-je trouver le "Patron"?**

-Il. . .il y a une porte caché au fond de la ruelle. Elle. . .elle se trouve à gauche.

**-Très bien, je trouverais. Je te remercie.**

Je me relève et m'apprête à partir quand j'ajoute une dernière chose.

**-Tu n'as pas intérêt à te retrouver sur mon chemin sinon tu auras à faire à Shinigami.**

_-Shiniquoi?Demande l'autre éberlué._

**-Le dieu de la mort.**

Il devient pâle d'un coup et ça ne fait qu'accentuer mon sourire. Je pars, le laissant là, complétement paralysé. Personne n'aime que l'on prononce le nom de la mort. Ca fait toujours peur à tout le monde et c'est exactement ce que je souhaite. Je me retrouve au fond de la rue et regarde à ma gauche. Pas de porte. Si l'autre m'a menti, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Je ressens une vive douleur. Il faut que je fasse vite. J'ai besoin de ma dose, il me la faut. Je ne veux plus penser à lui. Je ne peux plus. Je regarde un peu partout et tâte le mur pour voir s'il y a une brèche. Je reste un moment à observer le mur en face de moi et je regarde un peu partout. Il y a une poubelle. Essayons, ça ne coûte rien. Je pousse la benne et je trouve enfin ce que je cherche. Il y a une ouverture mais alors elle n'est pas super grand. Un nain pourrait rentrer mais sûrement pas moi. J'entre comme je peux après avoir réussi à ouvrir le passage.

J'aurais pensé que ce serai plus gardé que ça mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'entre à quatre pattes pour me faciliter la progressions. Je vois de la lumière et arrive au bout du tunnel. Je m'apprête à me relever voyant que c'est un peu plus grand plus loin quand je me fais attraper et jeter à terre.

Celui qui a fait ça, ne va pas vivre longtemps. Je me relève et regarde mes agresseurs. Je m'avance vers eux quand un homme commenca à parler.

-Ne faites rien, jeune homme.

**-Qui m'en empêcherait? Demandais-je en me tournant pour trouver la personne qui venait de parler.**

Je cherchais à ma hauteur et un peu de temps après, je m'apperçus qu'il fallait que je regarde plus bas. J'avais à faire à un nain.

-Ca fait toujours cet effet là la première fois, me dit-il.

**-Qui êtes-vous? Grommelais-je. Je suis venu voir le "Patron".**

-Et vous l'avez devant vous, dit-il comme si de rien était.

Je continue à regarder le petit homme devant moi. Ca ne peut pas être **lui** le "Patron". C'est impossible. Franchement, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit lui. Je sens un étourdissement et je tombe à genoux. Il faut que je fasse vite.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien, jeune homme.

Je le regarde et maintenant il est à ma hauteur. Je lui fais un regard noir mais il ne cille pas.

**-Si vous êtes bien le "Patron", je suis venu vous demander un prêt. C'est urgent.**

-Oh! Je vois ça mais il faudra rembourser, sinon mes gars ne seront pas aussi gentil que moi. Vous rembourserez par n'importe quel moyen et nous arriverons toujours à vous retrouver.

J'hésite à le faire mais je sens une violente douleur et je m'écroule un peu plus. Il faut que j'accepte, je ne veux pas souffrir. Je veux oublier. Je veux l'oublier.

**-J'accepte, dis-je finalement.**

Tout devient à nouveau flou. Je ne comprends pas. Je suis dans la réalité ou dans un rêve? Je ne sais plus. Ca m'a l'air tellement vrai mais ça va trop vite. Trowa où es-tu? J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, il faut que tu m'aides.

-Duo? Tu dois rester avec nous.

Qui. . .Qui est-ce?

-Nous sommes tes amis.

Le dernier qui vient de me parler me sourit. Je lui souris à mon tour. J'aime ce sourire. Je le connais. Qua. . .Quatre? C'est ça son nom, non? D'autres s'avancent vers moi. Je les connais. Heero, Wufei, ils sont là et Trowa. Mon cœur s'illumine en le voyant.

-Duo? Réveille-toi. Duo?

********

-Duo? Réveille-toi. Allez Duo.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et me relève d'un coup donnant un coup de tête à quelqu'un. Je me frotte la tête et une seule chose me vient en tête. Savoir le lieu où je me trouve.

-Je suis où? Demandais-je.

-Tu es chez moi.

-C'est. . .C'est la réalité?

-Bien sur.

-Mais alors, ce n'était que des rêves.

Je regarde autour de moi, me rendant compte d'où j'étais réellement. Je suis dans la chambre de Trowa? Mais comment j'ai attéri ici? Comment j'ai put me retrouver chez lui. Je réfléchis un moment et me souviens de ma perte de mémoire.

-Oui, ce n'était rien qu'un rêve Duo.

-Trowa? Je. . .Je suis désolé pour tous ces problèmes.

-Ce n'est rien.

Je baisse la tête. Dois-je lui dire que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire? J'aimerais bien ne pas le faire mais je pense que ce n'est pas bien de lui mentir. Mais s'il ne veut plus que je sois chez lui après? Je vais replonger c'est sur. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

-Duo, quelque chose ne va pas?

-Oui. . .Non, enfin je. . .

Je relève la tête et regarde ses yeux émeraude. Comment pourrais-je lui mentir?

-Enfin, repris-je, le rêve que j'ai fait. J'ai. . .J'ai vu des images. . .

Je m'arrête ne sachant si c'est une bonne idée ou non puis me décide quand même à lui répondre et à lui dire ce que j'ai vu.

-J'ai. . .J'ai vu des images du passé, des images, de Heero, Quatre, Wufei, de . . .de toi. Vous me demandiez de revenir. J'ai. . .j'ai aussi vu la raison pour laquelle je suis devenu amnésique.

Trowa me regarde avec neutralité. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça. J'angoisse beaucoup. Est-ce que je dois continuer de parler ou devrais-je m'arrêter là. Ne pas lui dire le pourquoi de tout ce qui m'est arrivé?

-Continue Duo, me dit-il avec douceur. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je ne vais pas te juger.

Je le regarde avec reconnaissance. Il me comprend. D'ailleurs, il m'a toujours compris.

-D'accord. En fait, il y a quelques années, je me suis mis à. . .consommer de. . .la drogue.

Mes mots sont bloqués dans ma gorge, ce n'est pas facile de parler de ça, surtout devant lui. Comment vais-je lui expliquer? Comment vais-je detourner la réponse pour qu'il ne sache pas que je l'ai fait en partie à cause de lui?

-Duo, si c'est trop difficile ne dis rien. Je comprendrais.

Je croise le regard de mon Français. Il n'est plus neutre mais empli de tendresse. Je souris à cette vue. Il est vraiment magnifique. Je secoue la tête pour me reprendre et continue ma confession.

-Tu vois, après la guerre j'étais vraiment très mal. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je faisais encore ici. Ma mission était terminée et je ne savais pas quelle place j'avais dans ce monde. Nous nous étions tout séparé chacun de notre côté et en fait, je crois que ça m'a fait plus de mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Quand je suis venu sur Terre, j'ai rencontré un homme qui m'a proposé de m'aider. Seulement, il ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, c'est lui qui m'a fait plonger dans cette spirale infernale. Etant donné mon état mental, je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher. Je crois que dans un sens, je le voulais.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour me reprendre. C'est assez dur de lui parler de ça mais au moins, je ne lui ai pas dit la raison exacte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Trowa me regarde l'air interrogateur.

-Tu veux sûrement savoir comment j'en suis venu à "fréquenter" les hommes qu'on a rencontré à la galerie commerciale?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et bien, j'étais en manque d'argent et j'avais besoin, enfin. . .j'en avais besoin. Le dealer qui me fournissait habituellement m'a proposé de voir un homme qui pouvait me prêter de l'argent et bien entendu, le fait que j'étais vraiment mal m'a décidé à y aller. J'ai réussi à avoir l'adresse et est allé voir le "Patron" comme il se faisait appeler.

Je m'arrête une nouvelle fois. Trowa ne dit toujours rien. Je me demande bien ce qu'il en pense? Voyant qu'il ne va rien dire, je continue mon récit.

-Donc, je suis allé voir le "Patron". Après avoir trouvé l'entrée, je me suis retrouvé dans sa cachette. Sur le coup, je m'étais attendu à un homme imposant mais en fait, je me suis retrouvé avec en face de moi, un nain. Je pense que tu as compris que je lui ai emprunté de l'argent et que maintenant je dois lui rembourser avec les intérêts. C'est pour ça que ces hommes étaient après moi.

-Hum! Je comprends sauf une chose. Comment as-tu pu devenir amnésique?

-Je pense que c'est à cause de la drogue. Je ne me souviens pas que ça puisse être autre chose. Je me suis retrouvé un matin dans la rue, sans savoir qui j'étais et surtout pourquoi j'étais dehors. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où j'habitais ou si j'avais des amis.

Je baisse la tête. Je me sens soulagé mais il manque quelque chose ou plutôt, je me sens mal vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Me demande Trowa.

-Je. . .non rien.

-D'accord. Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

-Où ça?

-Payer tes dettes.

-Hein?

J'ai cru mal entendre. Il veut qu'on aille payer mes dettes?

-Tu m'as bien compris. On ne peut pas laisser la situation comme elle est maintenant. Ils ne te laisseront jamais tranquille si tu ne le fais pas.

-Mais. . .

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je ne vais pas les laisser te pourrir la vie.

Trowa se rapproche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il. . .Il m'embrasse? Trowa m'embrasse? J'ai du mal à le croire. Il pose une main sur ma joue et je réponds en même temps à son baiser. Il me caresse la peau et je sens tout mon corps frissoner. Nous nous séparons, l'un de l'autre. 

C'était un baiser plein de tendresse et je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu qu'il l'approfondisse. Je crois que c'était très bien comme ça. Je baisse la tête et rougis, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Nous restons un moment silencieux quand il se décide à briser le silence pesant.

-Je. . .suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Je relève la tête et croise ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Je m'approche de lui comme il vient de le faire et dépose un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas à l'être, répétais-je.

-Duo, je. . .je t'aime.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aime. Et moi? Je suis censé faire quoi là? Peut-être que lui répondre serait une bonne solution. Mais alors pourquoi je reste muet? Reprends-toi Duo, l'homme de ta vie, vient de te dire qu'il t'aimait, ce n'est pas le moment de rester muet.

-Je t'aime aussi, répondis-je finalement et à mon plus grand soulagement.

-Allez viens, nous allons régler le problème au plus vite.

Trowa se lève mais je le retiens par la manche. Il se retourne et pose ses yeux sur moi.

-J'ai. . .autre chose à t'avouer. Si je suis partis, c'est parce que je. . .j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais. J'ai toujours cru que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Je ne savais jamais ce que tu pensais alors, j'ai préféré partir. J'ai préféré fuir pour ne pas souffrir mais en fait, ça a donné tout le contraire de ce que je voulais.

Mon amour se rassit à côté de moi. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent. Il me prend par les épaules et me serre contre lui.

-Je comprends. Je suis désolé. Maintenant, ça va changer. On est ensemble. Je ne te laisserais plus.

-Oui.

-Maintenant allons-y. Change-toi et nous partons après.

Trowa se lève et sort de la pièce. Je me lève à mon tour et entre dans la salle de bains. Une fois m'être lavé, je sors, mets mes nouveaux habits et rejoins Trowa qui lui aussi s'est changé. Nous sortons peu de temps après. Le voyage se passe silencieusement bien qu'il me demande des indications sur l'endroit où se trouve le "Patron".

Nous arrivons enfin et je lui montre le passage. Bien entendu, il a un peu plus de mal à passer étant donné sa grande taille mais étant donné la souplesse dont il fait preuve, ce n'est pas un problème majeur. Nous entrons et nous retrouvons à l'endroit exact où je me trouvais, il y a déjà un long moment.

-Qui êtes-vous?

Je sens une arme se pointer à la base de mon cou. En plein dans la gueule du loup. Je m'y attendais. J'avais prévenu Trowa bien avant que l'on ne rentre.

-Relevez-vous.

Nous nous exécutons. Je jette un regard bref à Trowa. Il est toujours aussi calme et aucune émotion ne transparait sur son visage. Je me demande bien comment il fait?

-Tiens, tiens mais je vous reconnais, dit l'un des gardes. On fait moins les malins maintenant?

Nous ne répondons pas. Quelques secondes après arrivent, le nain.

-Tiens, Duo Maxwell. Quel plaisir de vous revoir? Je crois que vous me devez quelque chose. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusqu'à venir ici.

-Eh bien, vous voyez, je suis là, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Il est venu payer ce qu'il vous doit, intervint Trowa.

-Oh! Et comment va t-il payer? Aux dernières nouvelles, il était complètement à sec et d'ailleurs, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a fait appel à moi. A moins que ce soit vous qui payez à sa place?

-Exactement.

-Quelle bonté d'âme!

Le "patron" se tourne vers moi avec un sourire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il a compris ce qui se passe entre lui et moi.

-Eh bien, jeune homme. Vous avez un ami bien généreux. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir sinon, je ne sais pas si qui aurait pû vous arriver. Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment responsable de ce que font mes hommes.

Il a sur ses lèvres un sourire carnassier. Même s'il est très petit, il sait ce qu'il fait. Cela se voit dans ses yeux.

-Bien, je vous ai dit à notre première rencontre que par n'importe qu'elle moyen, vous deviez payer. Très bien, si c'est votre ami alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient du moment que je sois remboursé. Je suis un homme de parole et quand je dis quelque chose, je le respecte. Ce que je ne respecte pas ce sont les personnes qui ne respecte pas leur parole. Bien, venez.

Nous suivîmes le "Patron" jusqu'à ce qu'on pourrait appeler son bureau. Une fois, notre affaire reglée,Trowa et moi sortâmes de cet endroit. Je ne suis pas mécontent que ce soit finis. Pourtant, je me sens coupable du fait que ce soit lui qui ai payé à ma place. Nous retournons à la voiture et je m'affale sur le siège, la tête basse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo? Me demande Trowa, tout en posant une main sur mon genou gauche.

-Je. . .je me sens coupable.

-De quoi?

-De t'avoir entraîné la-dedans.

-Duo regarde-moi, s'il te plait.

Je tourne la tête vers mon Français et le regarde comme il me l'a demandé. Il me fixe, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Une expression que l'on ne voit que trop rarement sur son visage et qui pourtant lui va si bien qu'on pourrait rester à le contempler des heures. Il pose sa main gauche sur ma joue.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment alors, ne crois pas que ça aurait pu en être autrement. L'argent m'importe peu, tout ce qui compte c'est toi.

Je rougis. Il approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Cette fois, nous allons beaucoup plus loin qu'un chaste baiser. Nous y mettons plus de passion et de fougue comme si nous avions peur que ce soit le dernier baiser de notre vie. Après un moment qui me parut trop court à mon goût, nous nous arrêtons. Je souris à mon amour.

-Merci, dis-je. Je t'aime aussi. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, à tout jamais.

**Owari!**

Voilou on a fini. Alors des commentaires s'il vous plait? Ca nous ferait plaisir et ça nous encouragerais beaucoup. Merci. ^__________^


End file.
